Simba/Gallery
|-|The Lion King = lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-257.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-262.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-267.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-276.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-292.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-314.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-322.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-332.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-336.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-351.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-357.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-360.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-361.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-362.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-364.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-366.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-372.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-378.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-386.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-399.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-404.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-415.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-432.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-859.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-877.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-879.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-884.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-895.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-899.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-901.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-920.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-931.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-934.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-937.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-949.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-954.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-962.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-974.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1004.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1010.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1038.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1044.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1050.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1084.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1093.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1109.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1128.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1131.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1136.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1140.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1147.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1159.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1172.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1192.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1205.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1208.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1214.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1224.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1229.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1236.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1248.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1261.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1281.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1295.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1307.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1328.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1343.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1359.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1366.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1384.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1390.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1396.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1405.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1423.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1438.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1449.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1459.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1476.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1490.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1500.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1503.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1509.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1513.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1515.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1521.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1529.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1538.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1543.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1546.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1550.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1556.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1563.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1570.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1583.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1590.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1596.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1597.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1607.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1611.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1619.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1633.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1647.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1650.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1660.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1669.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1680.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1690.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1697.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1703.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1715.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1722.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1725.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1733.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1738.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1752.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1756.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1761.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1782.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1798.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1849.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1890.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1929.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1934.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1940.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1957.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1962.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1983.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2035.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2041.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2046.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2052.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2056.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2062.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2069.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2072.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2083.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2096.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2109.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2117.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2123.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2139.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2149.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2154.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2165.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2175.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2199.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2207.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2210.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2221.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2247.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2278.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2288.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2300.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2308.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2319.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2358.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2361.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2378.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2413.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2430.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2433.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2438.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2439.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2442.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2448.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2450.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2455.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2457.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2458.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2473.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2480.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2485.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2500.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2512.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2529.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2596.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2601.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2616.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2645.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2649.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2670.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2675.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2682.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2690.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2696.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2703.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2719.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2723.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2725.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2733.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2739.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2754.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2770.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2780.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2802.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2811.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2825.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2838.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2854.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2861.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2872.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2880.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2888.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2899.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2904.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2916.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2954.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3563.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3570.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3571.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3573.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3575.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3582.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3585.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3587.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3593.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3599.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3606.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3609.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3614.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3625.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3630.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3633.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3640.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3643.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3647.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3657.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3664.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3675.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3680.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3769.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3776.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3778.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3781.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3788.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3792.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3798.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3806.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3809.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3814.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3822.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3835.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3840.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3841.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3861.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3867.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3887.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3917.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3925.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3929.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3941.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3963.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3970.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3982.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3989.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3992.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4002.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4022.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4026.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4038.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4043.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4048.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4050.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4058.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4066.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4071.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4074.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4083.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4085.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4087.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4089.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4097.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4102.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4110.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4111.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4123.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4129.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4179.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4185.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4187.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4201.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4221.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4230.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4235.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4238.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4257.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4262.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4268.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4273.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4294.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4306.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4309.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4314.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4322.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4325.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4332.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4333.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4337.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4344.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4349.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4358.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4361.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4377.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4380.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4384.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4395.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4402.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4415.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4419.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4421.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4430.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4437.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4448.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4460.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4475.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4484.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4491.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4495.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4504.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4508.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4520.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4523.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4526.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4534.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4559.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4560.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4564.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4569.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4582.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4585.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4590.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4595.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4600.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4609.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4613.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4616.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4620.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4812.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4826.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4827.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4833.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4852.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4860.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4909.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4925.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4935.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4938.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4958.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4973.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5005.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5009.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5017.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5026.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5029.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5033.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5035.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5052.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5062.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5069.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5074.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5083.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5091.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5103.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5113.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5123.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5133.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5148.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5152.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5160.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5162.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5174.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5191.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5197.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5203.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5217.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5225.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5229.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5245.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5255.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5265.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5269.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5277.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5295.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5354.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5359.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5364.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5373.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5384.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5386.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5399.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5402.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5411.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5425.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5427.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5448.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5453.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5464.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5470.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5481.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5483.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5491.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5498.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5503.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5519.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5541.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5547.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5557.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5558.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5566.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5574.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5583.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5591.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5607.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5614.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5619.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5624.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5640.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5657.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5661.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5684.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5935.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5958.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6040.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6046.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6051.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6087.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6096.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6110.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6118.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6131.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6134.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6144.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6241.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6249.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6254.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6269.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6276.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6467.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6471.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6487.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6490.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6503.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6507.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6511.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6513.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6521.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6528.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6530.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6537.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6545.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6553.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6558.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6563.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6573.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6577.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6584.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6587.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6602.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6616.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6629.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6634.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6641.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6657.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6659.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6666.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6669.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6681.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6697.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6705.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6717.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6721.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6740.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6761.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6786.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6788.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6793.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6800.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6820.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6826.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6831.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6853.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6929.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6939.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6952.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6974.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6986.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6991.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6997.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7011.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7032.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7040.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7051.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7054.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7070.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7073.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7074.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7079.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7086.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7091.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7094.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7096.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7101.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7114.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7117.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7128.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7213.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7238.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7241.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7242.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7245.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7251.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7262.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7273.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7280.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7286.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7297.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7305.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7322.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7324.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7338.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7359.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7365.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7375.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7388.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7397.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7403.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7406.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7424.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7429.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7445.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7447.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7452.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7460.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7467.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7477.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7487.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7504.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7511.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7518.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7527.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7532.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7538.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7539.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7544.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7548.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7558.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7566.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7570.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7574.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7581.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7589.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7593.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7600.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7607.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7611.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7615.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7619.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7635.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7639.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7643.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7644.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7652.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7665.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7674.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7676.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7686.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7689.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7705.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7711.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7717.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7720.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7725.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7729.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7735.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7739.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7744.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7749.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7751.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7757.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7758.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7768.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7783.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7787.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7794.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7807.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7815.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7820.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7829.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7831.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7832.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7840.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7842.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7848.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7860.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7861.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7876.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7884.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7889.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7906.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7914.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7953.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7975.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7984.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7991.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7996.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8002.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8015.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8021.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8025.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8029.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8039.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8045.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8056.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8062.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8065.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8075.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8078.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8079.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8083.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8091.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8097.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8106.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8109.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8118.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8126.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8284.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8302.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8316.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8337.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8348.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8349.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8354.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8380.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8384.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8394.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8404.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8409.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8413.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8425.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8433.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8471.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8489.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8509.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8527.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8535.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8584.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8601.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8609.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8610.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8617.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8623.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8649.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8714.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8716.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8718.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8720.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8731.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8734.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8739.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8744.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8747.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8761.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8768.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8771.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8791.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8798.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8803.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8807.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8834.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8836.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8849.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8854.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8873.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8890.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8900.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8912.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8917.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8926.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8934.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8940.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8951.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8956.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8970.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8976.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8987.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8992.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9003.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9007.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9016.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9021.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9038.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9043.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9054.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9059.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9064.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9069.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9093.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9096.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9108.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9117.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9145.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9150.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9174.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9264.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9268.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9273.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9277.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9299.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9303.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9312.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9348.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9353.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9359.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9364.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9374.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9386.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9387.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9399.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9408.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9411.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9420.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9421.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9424.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9426.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9429.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9442.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9455.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9471.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9480.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9483.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9486.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9488.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9495.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9498.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9508.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9619.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9627.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9640.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9641.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9643.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9655.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9659.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9675.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9687.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9692.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9695.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9703.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9708.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9714.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9720.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9732.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9747.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9751.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9765.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9769.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9773.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9780.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9791.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9838.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9855.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9859.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9863.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9865.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9881.png |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-179.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-182.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-186.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-192.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-197.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-211.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-225.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-229.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-234.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-263.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-301.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-318.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-321.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-378.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-383.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-423.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-426.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-428.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-430.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-432.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-446.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-448.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-458.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-462.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-475.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-478.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-482.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-505.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-509.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-511.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-517.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-520.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-521.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-533.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-537.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-547.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-555.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-561.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-564.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-566.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-569.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-574.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-578.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-580.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-589.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-590.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-593.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-599.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-601.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-602.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-606.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-608.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-611.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-613.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-617.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-620.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-622.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-630.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-633.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-639.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-642.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-643.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-649.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-651.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-655.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-657.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-659.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-675.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-679.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-681.png Simba-Pridelanders.png|Simba faces off against Zira SimbaŠok.png|Simba orders Zira away Simba Departs.png GoodBye.jpg|Simba carries Kiara away YNalaYŠok2.png|Nala looks back at Simba and Kiara Simba12.png|Simba looks down at Kiara SimbaSmiles.jpg|Simba grins at Kiara BeforeWeAreOne.png|Simba and Kiara KiaraSimbaLove.jpg|Simba affectionly rubs against Kiara Tlk2screenshots act2 3.png|Simba sings "We Are One" SimbaŠok2.png|Simba's and Kiara's reflections SimbaŠok1.png|Simba sings about his father Tlk2screenshots act2 8.png|Simba smiles down at Kiara Weareone6.png|Simba and Kiara Tlk2screenshots act2 14.png|Simba looks down at his daughter parents.png|Simba and Nala at Kiara's first hunt SimbaNalaKiaraSizecomparison.png|Simba with Nala and Kiara Kiara and her Father.png|Simba and his daughter Tlk2screenshots act2 57.png|Simba agrees to let Kiara hunt on her own SimbaŠok3.png|Simba watches Kiara NotEver.png|Simba chastises his daughter SimbaKovuCute.jpg|Simba hears Rafiki's voice 18487.png|Simba embarks toward home Simba looks up.png Noooooo.png|"Nooooo!" Simba during his nightmare.png|Simba's nightmare Simbadeathntmare tlk2.jpg|Simba falls to his death in his nightmare Tlk2screenshots act2 95.png|Simba wakes up from his nightmare Simba walks out.png SimbaŠok4.png|Simba gets a morning drink Kovu stalks Simba.png CuteSimbnain2.jpg|Simba asks Mufasa for advice Tlk2screenshots act2 120.png|Simba and Nala look at the stars Tlk2screenshots act3 4.png|Simba smiles at Kiara and Kovu SimbaŠok5.png|Simba leads Kovu through the Pride Lands Simba talks with Kovu.png Kovu protests innocence.png 17754.png|Simba faces Nuka OutsiderS aTTAck.jpg|Simba is attacked FA Ambush.png|Simba escapes up a pile of logs KovuKlopka.png|Simba arrives in the Pride Lands Tlk2screenshots act3 16.png|Simba falls unconscious YNalaYŠok5.png|Simba sees Kovu returning Simbas pride 4060.jpg SimbaŠok7.png|"Exile!" PrideRockfunction.png|Simba overlooks Kovu's exile KaraWasWepon.png|Kiara begs Simba to reconsider SimbaŠok8.png|Simba enters the pride's cave SimbaŠok9.png|Simba leads the Pridelanders to the fight Outsidersattacksimba.png|The Outsiders attack Simba ZiraŠok31.png|Simba faces off against Zira SimbaTLK2.jpg|Simba tries to help Kiara DadyITridedMuss.png|Simba reaches for Kiara Simba'sThumb.png|Simba's paw holds Kiara's Accepteed.png AllOfUs.png|Simba accepts the Outsiders Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8791.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8801.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8839.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8861.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8866.png All Together.png Lions' backs.png Roar-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-30726573-853-480.jpg|Simba roars alongside his family |-|The Lion King 1½= Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4834.jpg|Young Simba roaring at Timon TLK1.5-25.jpg|Cub Simba tells Timon he needs to use the bathroom Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4936.jpg|"Hey, you guys look like ants down there!" Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4952.jpg|Young Simba falling from a tree Tlk3screenshots act2 102.png|"I'm thirsty." Tlk3screenshots act2 106.png|"Timon?" Tlk3screenshots act2 110.png Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5084.jpg Tlk3screenshots act2 113.png Tlk3screenshots act2 112.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-05-18h42m30s112 large.png|Timon looks at Simba sleeping Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5126.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5254.jpg|Teenager Simba sleeping with Timon and Pumbaa Tlk3screenshots act2 123.png Tlk3screenshots act2 122.png|"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog." Tlk3screenshots act2 125.png|Simba and Timon competing in a snail eating contest TeenSimba'sEyes.jpg|Teen Simba looking at Timon before the snail eating contest Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5410.jpg Simbateen.png|Teenager Simba Sunrise Simba.png 19001.png|Simba during the "Sunrise, Sunset" sequence in The Lion King 1½ Happysimba.jpg|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa simbabt.jpg|Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in the hot tub Tlk3screenshots act3 9.png|Nala embracing Simba Tlk3screenshots act3 10.png|Simba and Nala fall in love Tlk3screenshots act3 120.png|"I couldn't have done it without you guys." |-|The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa= Tlst simba.png|Simba smiling Simba cameo.png|Simba's cameo in Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa Colt.png|Simba and Pumbaa laughing at Timon Colt2.png|Simba chanting "meat" in his sleep Ra Simba.png|Simba Ouat Simba.png|"Hello, Zazu. I'm here to have my diaper changed." Colt4.png|"Do you guys smell something?" Syd2.png|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Ra Simba2.png|Simba confronts Colosseum Quintius Ra Simba3.png|Simba escapes the Roman arena Simba roaring.png|Simba roaring Colt3.png|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Colt5.png|Simba on a wooden chair Syd.png|Simba napping with Timon and Pumbaa Colt6.png|"I am on your side." Syd3.png|Simba napping on his job Ra Simba4.png|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Ra Simba5.png|Simba gets captured by Colosseum Quintius Colt7.png|Simba and the tarsier, who's actually a wild dog in disguise Syd4.png|Simba and his friends Syd5.png|Simba roars at Bartholomew TimonandSimba.png|Simba with Timon Colt8.png|"You wouldn't be lying to a lion now, would ya?" Simba and Claudius.png|Simba and Claudius about to fight Ra Simba6.png|Simba Tlst Timon Pumbaa & Simba.png|Simba with his friends |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = 2016-05-15-01_56_49.png 2016-05-15-01_56_54.png 2016-05-15-01_56_55.png 2016-05-15-01_56_58.png 2016-05-15-01_57_04.png 2016-05-15-01_57_10.png 2016-05-15-01_57_17.png 2016-05-15-01_57_24.png 2016-05-15-01_57_26.png 2016-05-15-01_57_29.png 2016-05-15-01_57_48.png 2016-05-15-01_57_49.png 2016-05-15-01_58_21.png 2016-05-15-02_03_30.png 2016-05-15-02_03_35.png 2016-05-15-02_03_39.png 2016-05-15-02_03_42.png 2016-05-15-02_03_48.png 2016-05-15-02_03_52.png 2016-05-15-02_03_55.png 2016-05-15-02_03_59.png 2016-05-15-02_04_01.png 2016-05-15-02_04_07.png 2016-05-15-02_04_08.png 2016-05-15-02_04_09.png 2016-05-15-02_04_21.png 2016-05-15-02_04_27.png 2016-05-15-02_04_54.png 2016-05-15-02_04_58.png 2016-05-15-02_05_04.png 2016-05-15-02_05_09.png 2016-05-15-02_05_17.png 2016-05-15-02_05_27.png 2016-05-15-02_05_37.png 2016-05-15-02_05_39.png 2016-05-15-02_05_43.png 2016-05-15-02_05_47.png 2016-05-15-02_05_54.png 2016-05-15-02_06_00.png 2016-05-15-02_06_15.png 2016-05-15-02_06_20.png 2016-05-15-02_06_27.png 2016-05-15-02_06_39.png 2016-05-15-02_06_43.png 2016-05-15-02_07_04.png 2016-05-15-02_07_09.png 2016-05-15-02_07_13.png 2016-05-15-02_07_37.png 2016-05-15-02_07_51.png 2016-05-15-02_08_03.png 2016-05-15-02_08_15.png 2016-05-15-02_08_21.png 2016-05-15-02_08_35.png 2016-05-15-02_08_39.png 2016-05-15-02_08_47.png 2016-05-15-02_08_49.png 2016-05-15-02_08_55.png 2016-05-15-02_08_57.png 2016-05-15-02_09_07.png 2016-05-15-02_27_12.png 2016-05-15-02_27_17.png 2016-05-15-02_27_24.png 2016-05-15-02_27_28.png 2016-05-15-02_27_32.png 2016-05-15-02_27_35.png 2016-05-15-02_27_42.png 2016-05-15-02_28_05.png 2016-05-15-02_28_10.png 2016-05-15-02_28_18.png 2016-05-15-02_28_27.png 2016-05-15-02_28_31.png 2016-05-15-02_36_10.png 2016-05-15-02_36_25.png 2016-05-15-02_36_33.png 2016-05-15-02_38_13.png 2016-05-15-02_38_20.png 2016-05-15-02_38_22.png 2016-05-15-02_38_24.png 2016-05-15-02_38_26.png 2016-05-15-02_39_13.png 2016-05-15-02_39_15.png 2016-05-15-02_39_29.png 2016-05-15-02_39_37.png 2016-05-15-02_39_39.png |-|The Lion Guard = |-|Other Media= Kopavultureshock.png|Simba and his son Kopa in Six New Adventures 299px-516px-Young Simba KHII.png|Cub Simba, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II 370px-Simba-KH.jpg|Simba, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Simba Disney Parks.jpg|Simba Iwantthissimbaplushnow.jpg|An official Simba plush Simba Soundsational.jpg|Simba at Disneyland Simba and Sarabi in T&P Go Green (Wild about Safety).png|Simba and Sarabi make a cameo in Timon and Pumbaa Wild About Safety Vulture Shocked.png|Simba, Nala, Rafiki, and Zazu as they appear in "Vulture Shock". Young Simba in a magazine.png|Young Simba as he appears in a magazine Pumbaa, Growler's Mum, Simba, Timon, and Warthogs.png|Simba with his friends Simba and Timon eating grubs.png|Simba and Timon eating grubs Kopa Simba Compare.png|Simba compared to Kopa VHS - Simba.png|Simba as seen on the back of the VHS cover of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride AnEnvironmentalFable.png|Simba on a poster for Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable Dining-with-the-senses-featuring-the-lion-king-1024x512.png uk_lion-king_dvd_ps_e121233f.png Royal-family.png Nala-simba-m.png Kionrunsoff.png Kor-bop1.png Kor-bop2.png Tlg-promoimg.png |-|Promotional= Kion and Parents.png|A promotional image of Simba and Nala with their son, Kion SimbapaintingTLG.png|A painting of Simba RunSimbaTLG.png|A painting of Simba running away TimonPumbaaSimbaTLG.png|A painting of Simba with Timon and Pumbaa LogTLG.png|A painting of Simba growing up NewkingTLG.png|A painting of Simba as the new king SimbaNalaTLG.png|A painting of Simba and Nala TLG promotional.png|Simba with his mate Nala, his son Kion, and the spirit of his father, Mufasa |-|Concepts= LionKingSimbaFasahug.png|Concept artwork of Simba hugging Mufasa ClaimingnewTerritory.png|Concept artwork of Simba with his parents Cub Simba Concept Art.png|Concept of young Simba Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.png|Concept of young Simba The-lion-king-concept-art.png|Concept of young Simba with Mufasa Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.png|Concept of teenage Simba Lk-storyboard1 095.png|Storyboard art of Simba Lk-storyboard1 076.png|Storyboard art of Simba looking at his reflection Young-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842493-640-480.jpg|Concept art of young Simba Adult-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842496-640-480.jpg|Concept art of young adult Simba 390809 321197921239040 715246914 n.jpg|Concept art of Simba on a log BathTimeStoryboard.png AfterPaintingSceneParentsSleeping.png OneFamily54.png OneFamilyTLK.png OneFamilyTLK1.png Mother&Father'sSon.png Nalkiss.png AdolesceSimba.png YoungAdultSimba.png Simbamufasaghost.png Banagi.png|Simba, Nala, and Banagi SimNalnoMheetu.png Scar'sLastMoments-concept1.png SimbaComeToHisOuncle.png Busa.png AfterHyenaspng.png AndNowEverioneKnowsWHY!.png PresentationOfSimbaStoryboard.png EverithingYouSee.png SimbaAndNalaAbouthPridelands.png Simba'sRoarConcept.png Simba'sRoarConcept2.png TLKStoryboardBook4.png AfterHyenaspng1.png AfterHyenaspng2.png PrideSimba.png FireBattleStoryboard.png ItIsTimeStoryboard1.png BoyWhoGrowingUp.png BoyWhoGrowingUp1.png LongWayInDesert.png PinkRoarConcept1.png KingOfTheMountin.png KingOfTheJungle-SimbaFindsWatherInDesert.png KingOfTheJungle-LionAndCheeta.png BloodyBattle-TLK.png Simba'sPuch.png HakunaMatata-Tree.png Simba allies in KOTJ.png|Simba's allies in King of the Jungle BathTimeStoryboard1.png|Concept artwork of Simba running to Nala Simba'sPersonalcARD.png Simba'sPersonalcARD1.png Simba'sPersonalcARD2.png Simba'sPersonalcARD3.png SimbinVosak.png AfterUnconusEmbrace.png Simba-concept-Thom.png Nopethatsmheetu.avi.png HairlessRafiki.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries